Uchiha's Cherry Blossom
by Silver Moonlight14
Summary: Sakura grows up bestfriends with Sasuke and his brother Itachi, But what happends when she finds out that they are vampires, Royal vampires. She ends up kidnapped and has to fight her way out on her own. Years pass and they see a simalir pink haired girl.
1. A flower is born

PLEASE READ THIS IS EXTREAMLY IMPORTANT!!!! A/N--Hey I'm Silver moonlight yes I wrote the story A vampire's Crimson moon on another profile, but I can't continue it sorry. If anyone would like to continue the story please email me. and or you can just copy and paste it, rewrite it or whatever suits you I don't care. I would like to know how the story goes so email me and tell me you're going to do it because I would like to know how you guys finish my story. ______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1- A Haruno is born

On the night of a September moon, September 10 to be exact a young child was born. Her hair was the color of sweet cherry blossoms that shined in the silver moonlight, her eyes the color of vibrant emeralds in a mighty mountain. The baby was born with a very appropriate name, Sakura, meaning cherry blossom. She was the Haruno clan's newest member. She would certainly bring great pride to the Haruno clan.

Her mother held her newborn baby in her arms, close to her heart, as her Sakura slept. 'Very soon Fugato and Mikoto would want to see the new born. Mikoto wanted to see the baby before I even had given birth the baby. She silently laughed at her best friend. As soon as she had that thought Mikoto walked into the room with her husband, Fugato and her two sons, five-year-old Itachi carrying two-year-old Sasuke.

"She's Beautiful!" Mikoto cooed at the bundle of joy in her best friend's arms.

Sasuke put up a fuss to get his big brother, who was carrying him, put him down on the hospital bed where his mother was playing with the baby. He crawled up and sat in his mother's lap and curled himself into a ball so no one could pick him up again.

"Where's your husband Gina?" Fugato asked as he watched his son, Itachi interact with the new born. He looked at the baby as if he didn't care about her, but secretly he was beaming inside.

Gina sighed, "Loki is on a mission. He won't be back until later tomorrow afternoon."

"Want us to hold him down so you can beat him up or something?" Mikoto joked. Her eyes watched Sasuke as he climbed out of her lap so he could see Sakura. She silently laughed at Itachi who had his index finger in a death grip of the new born. Every time he would attempted to remove his finger she would grab the other index finger on his other hand. He finally admitted defeat as he sat there and watched the young child squeeze his finger in the iron grip.

Sasuke stared at the baby. His eyes stared at her mesmerized at the way she laughed. He was hypnotized by the melodic laugh that came from the baby girl that sat in front of him. He had a longing to pick her up and cuddle the baby like she does to him when he was upset about something. He sneezed and baby started to cry, scared at the loud noise. Sasuke stared at his mother in a panic. His mother noticed this and sighed. She picked up Sasuke and cuddled him, tickled him to make him laugh. Sakura stared at the raven haired boy who scared her and reached up for his hair and pulled, hard.

Sasuke jerked his head out of reach so the baby could no longer torment him with her hair pulling. Itachi sighed as the baby lost interest in his finger and laughed at his brother who was on the verge of tackling his older brother.

"Itachi, Your finger is purple." Gina chuckled. "How is Sasuke and his hunger problem? Is he still having a hard time?"

"No, Sasuke has gotten much better at controlling his urges." Fugato answered.

"Sometimes I forget that the Uchiha clan is a Royal Vampire clan." Gina sighed.

"We should leave." Mikoto looked at the sleeping Sasuke in her arms. "Sasuke needs to get to bed." She smiled gently and picked up the sleeping Uchiha. Itachi got up from where he sat and have Gina a big hug as Fugato left the room quietly. "Call us if you need anything." Mikoto whispered to Gina and gave a kiss on sakura forehead.

"And then there were two." Gina whispered to the night air. A few nurses came in and took Sakura out of Gina's arms and placed her into a hospital cradle and placed a glass of water on Gina's nightstand. It took only a few minutes for Gina to fall asleep and she dreamed of her sons: Damien, Shun and Kin.

Damien was her oldest son and he was about 17 years old. Shun was 15 years old and Kin was 14. They weren't her birth sons but they were born into the Haruno clan. They are all brothers and when the Great War started their parents were killed. They moved into Gina and Loki's house and were adopted by them. If they hadn't they would be living on the streets on their own, so they are truly grateful.

Sakura fell asleep in her mother's arms. The sleeping baby cooing softly as she slept wrapped up in a pink soft satin blanket Mikoto had brought for her. Her pink hair looked like peach fuzz but a pit longer. She's going to grow up strong if she is like her father, hating to babied when he was younger. Hating to be bought expensive gifts and trying everything to protect his friends even if it meant killing himself. A young cherry blossom born into the Haruno clan but I fear she holds an ancient kaki genki. She's going to be called a "Graveyard Fairy" when she learns her gift. I hope her brothers teach her well when its time."


	2. News

Sorry I've been gone so long but a friend went to sleep on me so now I have nothing better to do. Please forgive me that I am a little rusty and the plot that I had planned has kind of faded. But, I will do my best to get everything back on track. Gomen, gomen please forgive me, and please, please enjoy the story.

Three days passed since the day of the young cherry blossoms birth. Her beauty continued to grow and grow and astound all who saw her. Her laughter and her cries sounded like chimes in a spring breeze. Her home coming was joyous and everyone was happy. Her three brothers had already taken up their positions as her protective brothers. They made sure she was always happy and that intruders stayed far away. Ray was the oldest, he was calm and collected. He was also captain of the Uchiha's royal guard, and he held firm to his role in the military. The second oldest followed. Sniper, he was silent as the night shadows. He was never noticed until he had a pistol in his hand. He wasn't called sniper without a reason. Clay, the youngest of the three, he was wild and a party animal. He loved to play pranks and taught Naruto everything he knows. He was loyal and true, but the most protective of all the brothers.

The Uchiha family held strong ties with the Harunos in strong hopes that one day that their two youngest children: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura would soon become close enough to become betrothed. And as the years went by they did. They did everything together from nap time to tormenting poor Itachi, though he knew it was in all good spirits. This story begins when Haruno Sakura is nothing but only seven years old and Uchiha Sasuke is only 8. No one could ever know that one day. Their precious spring time cherry blossom would soon be taken away from them, whisked away and thrown into a harsh world she must learn to live on her own.

"Wake up, Sasuke-kun! You've been sleeping forever!" A young Sakura whined from her end of the bed. It was one of those long, hot, summer days; when the only thing anyone really ever wants to do is sleep. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She chanted in a sing song voice. "Please Sasuke-kun! I'm bored! I want to do something!"

All that she got in reply was a small grunt from the sleeping beast aka Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura pouted. "Please Sasuke." She pouts, her secret weapon, she ques the whimpering and watery eye, and Sasuke Uchiha was in the palm of her hands. He opened one eye and groaned. "Please Sakura-Chan, sleep. We can't do anything today. Your brothers would kill me if we were sunburned."

"Easy fix: sunblock," she said matter of factly.

"No, not easy fix, we used all the sunblock yesterday and yet you magically still were able to turn pink." He rolled over to face her. "Why don't you go help my mom or something? I'm sure she would love your help in the kitchen with all the cookie dough you can eat." He chuckled softly. She pouted she was sure the waterworks would lure him. Why didn't it work she whined in her mind. She stomped her way to the kitchen and it never failed. Mikoto was baking cookies. She spent the rest of the day with Mikoto and ate raw cookie dough on the couch. She soon fell asleep with a full tummy. Mikoto rolled her eyes smiling and took out a batch of chocolate chip cookies from the oven. Gina walked in stealing a cookie off the pan.

"Hot!" she yelped and dropped the cookie. Mikoto laughed, "Of course, did you not see me grab the pan with the oven mitts."

Gina gave Mikoto the lip "No…"

Mikoto threw some ice to her and Gina quickly popped it in her mouth. They sat and ate the cooled cookies in a peaceful silence. They enjoyed the sun that was setting in the sky. "We might as well enjoy it while it last. Who knows when your son clay will start building that bomb in your back yard again?"

Gina coughed, "Clay was building a bomb in our backyard!" he eyes wide with horror. Mikoto looked at her. "Of course, where else do u think those fireworks are disappearing off too?" Gina passed out. Mikoto burst into a fit of giggles.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice. She'll never let me out of the house again Mikoto-san" A humorous voice spoke. Mikoto laughed and rolled her eyes, "Clay, I'm pretty sure you and your crafty skills will find some way to get out of the house. You all ways do." Clay grins, "You know it!" he jumps on the couch. "Ray and Sniper won't be back till next week"

Gina looked up "Why is that Clay?"

He grimaced. "There has been kidnapping. The ages vary. The victims are usually no bodies." He shrugs. "But as of lately a young girl was kidnapped lately of the Renee clan," he looked up at them.

Gina looked thoughtful, "Renee clan, they build weapons don't they."

Clay nods. "They are also a B class family. It seems that of all the children that have been kidnapped that they are from each social class. Meaning its possible very soon another child will be kidnapped, most likely an A class social.

Gina looked at Mikoto. "The highest rank is Hogake, Then the Uchiha family..."

Mikoto looked determined. "I will let all family know this information." She has will power. She would defiantly make sure. No one of her family is ripped away from her


	3. trouble starts

Author's note: Ok…..i have been informed on a few mistakes I have made. One was the brother's names where originally named Damien, Shun and Kin but in my last chapter they names were changed to Clay, Ray, and Sniper. Please forgive me for my mistake. I guess I had forgotten their names and changed them. But the names will stay as Clay, Ray, and Sniper. I was also informed about the age difference. I apologize for that too, I am a forgetful person. They are actually 2 years apart. Thank you Meeko for pointing out my mistakes

The night was long and rainy. The streets covered by the ghostly fog that was lit up by the flickering streetlamps. A graceful creature loomed, his eyes tinted red watching all the movements around him. He watches a man on the other side of the street; he moves with a hasty walk, occasionally turning to watch the air behind him only to fine no one there. He hurries a small child close to him. He pleaded her to walk with haste. The wind blew harder and the chimes to a shop chimed, its chilling music filling the dreary night. The creature smirked, and with a sinister gleam in his eyes he moved back into to the shadows, following the man and young child. The man started to move faster, wanting to run but not wanting to slip on the gleaming, wet, concrete. The creature was able to keep up effortlessly as he seemed to glide over the mist. The man quickly picked up the child and tucked her in his jacket and started at a slow run trying to hurry to where ever the destination he was needed to be. The creature grinned and followed. His fangs prodding out and in lust for blood shed grew. He was Thirsty, and that man was exactly what he needed. He lunged….

Sakura woke up on the couch with a sleeping clay on top of her. He snored away like nothing was wrong with the situation at hand while poor Sakura was slowly turning into a pancake. She slowly tried to claw her way out from underneath him. He tiny fingers digging into the cushions as she desperately tried to get out. A small chuckle came from the doorway. She didn't have to look up to see a smirking Itachi at her door. "Are you in need some help little one?" he just smiled at her amused at the situation.

"I'm not little," she grumbled at him, and reached for him. Itachi just shook his head. "You have to ask me nicely little one." He smiled.

"I'm not little," she said louder at him. Itachi just shook his head. "You are considered a little on to me. You don't even come up to my hip, and your seven-years-old," he said as a matter of fact. Sakura growled and Itachi raised his eyebrow. "Did you really just growl at me? You do know I can just walk away and leave you here? While I go down stairs and eat all the delicious chocolate chip pancakes that mother have made for you," he pauses as if he was thinking about it. "Yes, yes, I think I should go do that now." He started to walk off. Sakura whimpers a little knowing she was going lose this battle before it had even begun.

"Itachi?"

Itachi's head poked out from the hallway. "Yes, my dear?" he grinned knowing he'd win the entire time.

Sakura looked up sadly at him. "Can you help me….please?" he eyes brimmed with tears that threated to fall.

He smiled gently and her and walked up to the sleeping beast "aka" Clay. He looked Sakura. "Hold on. And don't let go. Ok?" she nods fast and he started to pick up one side of the couch and in one swift motion he yanked it up hard sending Clay onto a not so soft landing on the floor. Yet for some reason Clay had stayed asleep. Sakura stood there stunned that he had still not had woken up after that fall. Itachi looked at Clay with an apathetic look. "Sakura, go get your food. You must be hungry…It's past noon and Sasuke must be done with his training by now. Why don't you go check up on him?"

She looked up at him smiling, "Aright!" She quickly ran off.

When she had left Itachi looked at Clay, "I know you are awake, Idiot. What happened last night? Our mother had ordered you and your brothers to take care of the mess!" Itachi glared waiting for answers.

Clay sat up, "One, how do you know about the orders. And two, we did."

"I am an Uchiha and I am her son. I have my ways clay, and if you did take care of the damn mess another child would have not been missing!"

Clays head shot up confused, "What?"

Itachi threw a newspaper at him, "Around 1 last night a young man was attacked, and he was found completely mangled and completely drained of blood. Family members who identified the body say their young daughter was with them. No child was found with the body, which means the child fled or was taken. The daughter is believed around the age of 9 years old. He name Alex of the Aria clan. A clan famous for their wind style techniques. The man found has no relation with the child, he was only watching her for a few hours for a friend," He looked at clay. "I'm serious Clay. Take care of this now. They are moving up the social class line and whoever it is, they are moving fast. I want this taking care of as soon as possible. Am I perfectly clear?" he looked at him stern and commanding. Clay looks out the window solemnly. "Yes, your highness." Clay fades away in a black mist.

Itachi looks out the window toward the direction clay was looking in. He saw Sasuke at the pond practicing his fire jusu. Sakura ran around in the flower field a few meters away, close enough were Sasuke could keep an eye on her and practice at the same time. He watched soberly at the young children. "We need to find them fast….before our own is taken away…"

Sakura ran though the fields grabbing all the wild flowers she could see, arranging them in small bouquets. She listened to Sasuke train and work hard. She couldn't wait to start ninja school and be able to train with him one day. Her mind swarmed with ideas and things she wished to learn with Sasuke, as she daydreamed of her future she was unaware of the dangers that soon lurked there…


	4. Gone

Hello readers of this story. I want to thank everyone who reads this and comments this. Just recently my grandmother passed away and I used my depressed mood to think of ideas for my stories. Mostly I thought of ideas for Uchiha's Cherry Blossom. My other story "Vampires of a crimson moon WILL continue…I just need ideas. So if anyone wishes to help me out the ideas are greatly appreciated. Thank you.

The man leaned against the tree. His clothes stained with bloodshed, and around his neck was a small choker necklace made out of precious silver. His name was Sage, he had no family, he was an orphan. He watched the young Sakura wander the field without a care in the world. He would not be noticed. His necklace made sure of that. He was a servant, a slave. His necklace served as a shock collar when he tried to get passed the boundaries. He knew she was different, he knew that very soon that her life would be changed forever. He wondered if she was ready for it.

The power she had was certainly unique. The gift she had was rare, a fay's gift one would say. When a fay warrior died, their special talent would be inherited by an infant that was born at the exact same time as the fay had died. Normally the gift would soon fade out during the baby's life time, and no one would ever suspect a thing. Like some infants giggle and laugh at nothing. They could be seeing the fay and no adult would ever notice.

He watched Sakura. She was still young but her talent kept growing, she was surly something else. That power was precisely the reason why his master wanted her, but then again….who said he was on his master's side.

Sakura ran back to Sasuke who was packing up for the day. He waited at the exit to the training field for her. Sakura's pink hair flew around and bounced in the wind as she ran to Sasuke hoping he wouldn't leave her behind. He smiled and ruffled her hair as she came closer. Sakura huffed, "Sasuke! My hair!"

He just smiled and shrugged, "come on, your mom will have me killed if you're not home by sundown." She nods bobbing her head and runs after him. Her laughter filled the air. Everything was at peace. Everything was serine….or so it seemed.

You see even though it seemed Sakura was a happy child, she really wasn't. She yearned to learn to fight like her brothers, to wear the royal guard uniform and stand next to her father at the royal ceremonies, but she was only seven. Girls her age were learning to sew and knit and getting ready for their season; a day when they are presented to the royal family wearing the finest jewelry and dresses, and death traps that her mother called a corset.

She was a girl….she was never to grow up a warrior.

Sasuke was just as protective over her as her own father. He made sure everything was taken care of. He did this not because she was his best friend but because of the bond he had with her. She was his; His mate, his love, his best friend. Though she did not know this for she was far too young to understand the concept of vampire love and how mating worked. He refused to allow her near any weapons. Why would she need them? He was her protection. She didn't need to know the way of the sword. She only needed to keep out of trouble.

A tall dark man stood in the woods watching the Haruno clan, but more importantly Sakura Haruno. He smiled sinisterly at the moon; then looked at a younger boy that stood next to him. He was maybe at the age of 10 years old, but looks can be deceiving, especially when the boy was a fay, and an unseelie prince at that. His name was Ash, and he was over 100 years old. He only looked like a 10 year-old due to the fact it was the closest age he could get to Sakura's. He sought her as a bride; marriage would bind her unique gift to him and he could use it as his own. Love was nothing. Power meant everything in the unseelie court, the more you had. The more control you would have over your people.

The older man was his father, King Ander. He was old and powerless; he was succumbed by bloodlust and was in need of a powerful queen for his son. He looked for only the best for his son. He kidnapped child after child of the highest clans in the highest ranking cities, but he refused them all. It was a strange thing for a prince to refuse a young girl as his play thing. But the prince stood by his decision and all the children he had found for ash became slaves of the sidhe. Some were treated better than others and so were tormented and left for dead. It was all up to you if you lived or died in this world. Only the strong survived. Being weak was not an option….especially for the new bride to be of prince Ash.

Sage was hidden fairly well in Sakura's room. He had gotten past the barrier and his entire body was on fire. All he could do was watch and wait for his master to take her away. If he was caught, his master would clearly have him killed where he stood, which is why failure was clearly not an option. He would take Sakura away when King Ander had dropped his guard, or when she was sent down to the preparing rooms, which was more like a dungeon than a room. I pale glimmering hand drew back the curtains and stepped inside. His hard frost bitten eyes found the sleeping seven year old curled up in her bed. Her soft pink hair spilled over her pillow. His hand traced her cheek and she shivered pulling the blanket even closer to her body to keep out the unwanted chill. Ash jumped through the window after the king.

"Grab her and let's go," He ordered a slave, his eyes hard as ice. A young slave girl wrapped her up in a royal blanket, it was clear she wasn't strong enough to carry the sleeping child, but she did. Prince Ash and King Ander followed the slave child and they faded away in a winter storm.

Sage's eyes turn to slits. How could someone like the prince not be able to be kind? He followed the slave girl using some chakra tricks he still remembered how to do from when he was in the village hidden in the leaves. When he saw the glimmering ice palace he turned his head to the village. The Harunos and the Uchihas would never see their precious baby again. She was now a child of the fay, a new princess, a weapon of destruction, and sadly a new slave of the unseelie court. She would never be able to return home again.

.


End file.
